Magic and Superheroes
by voldyismyfather
Summary: Collection of One-shots that are crossovers, containing characters from the HP Universe and the Marvel Universe.


**AN: PLEASE READ**

 **So this was written for the Marvelously Magical Fanfiction Facebook Page's RollADrabble for the Month of May! – The Facebook group is dedicated to Harry Potter/Marvel Crossovers- so I highly recommend you check it out!**

 **This is what I was given:**

 **Marvel Character: Bruce Banner**

 **Harry Potter Character: Luna Lovegood**

 **Troupe: Wartime Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter/Marvel**

 **Story Background:** The war didn't end with the Battle of Hogwarts, the Death Eaters carried on fighting, the werewolves run amok. This is set pre-Avengers Assemble. Bruce finds himself captured in England by an unknown enemy.

 **Monster or Hero**

Bruce eyed the pretty blonde haired blue eyed woman he was sharing his cell with. He was surprised by how calm and collected she was. Especially as the situation was less than pleasant and he hated to think what kind of abuse she had been subject to previously if she was unfazed by the situation at hand.

"This isn't the first time I've been captured you know," she spoke for the first time and Bruce decided he liked the softness of her voice and he felt shocked by her admission.

"How?" he asked in astonishment.

"Lucky guess," she smiled at him, her blue orbs sparkling, "Though my last cell, was better equipped than this," a grin evident on her face, "there was a bed, thought I suppose the company this time is much more handsome."

Bruce felt himself blush at the comment, "Thanks," he replied awkwardly, "I find the company quite pleasant myself." He cursed himself deciding that the ground looked rather attractive right now moved his gaze to the floor, well done Bruce make yourself seem like an idiot.

"I'm Luna," she held out her hand for him to shake, "Don't worry people think I am rather odd."

"Err, I'm Bruce," he replied, "Nice to meet you Luna and you don't seem too odd to me."

"Thanks," Luna smiled.

Suddenly the cell door was flung open, and tall man with long dark hair stalked into the room. The man's demeanour set the Hulk on edge, Bruce could feel him rippling under the surface of his skin.

"You smell ripe little girly," he sneered in Luna's direction, "Me and pack can put some pups into you tonight."

Luna took a step back from the man, and the man moved closer, "Come here girl," he purred.

"Leave her alone," Bruce protested attempting to put himself in between Luna and the vile man.

"Look at the filthy muggle acting like he's some tough guy," the man howled with laughter, "Don't worry my pack will have their fun with you yet."

Despite not knowing what a muggle was, Bruce refused to be deterred, "I said leave her alone, for your safety sir I suggest you leave her alone otherwise I will..."

But Bruce was cut off, as the man shoved him out of the way and onto the ground.

"You will what filth?" he sniggered, eyeing Bruce on the ground, "You got spirit and once I'm finished with this bitch here I might just make you ..."

Suddenly Bruce felt himself lose control, "I warned you," he managed to mutter before the Hulk took control.

 _Sometime later,_

Bruce awoke to find himself around a small campfire and Luna watching him intensely.

"It's nice to see you back Bruce," Luna smiled at him, "Thought I didn't mind the green guy, Hulk I think he seemed to be called."

"You're ok?" Bruce asked, "What happened?"

"I'm fine thanks to you and the Hulk," Luna smiled, "You saved me from a dreadful fate."

"You're not afraid of him," Bruce asked, "he's a monster, he..."

"He's not a monster," Luna spoke with authority and a glare in Bruce's direction, "Those men were monsters."

"He..." Bruce attempted to explain.

"Does he hurt children, does he attack without reason?" Luna asked, "Would he rape someone?"

Bruce shook his head, "He just gets angry."

"That doesn't make him a monster," Luna smiled softly, "You don't remember what happens when he takes over do you?"

"No," Bruce said softly and put his head in his hands, it was then that he noticed the daisy chain around his neck.

"It helped calm him down," Luna said with a smile.

Bruce nodded in response; he was still shocked that this beautiful woman hadn't left him yet.

"You know I haven't thanked you yet for saving me," Luna smiled at him.

"There's no ne-," Bruce started to say but was cut off by Luna's lips on his.

"Thank you Bruce," Luna smiled softly at the man, "I have to go now, I have to help a friend win a war but I will find you when it is over, I promise."

"Wait," Bruce called but Luna vanished before him, and part of him wondered if she was just part of his imagination.

 _Two Years Later_

Bruce sat in small coffee shop in a small English town; he was sipping a small coffee when he felt a presence sit down in front of him. Looking up he saw a pair of blue orbs gazing at him.

"Hey Bruce," a female voice spoke to him.

"Luna," Bruce smiled, "Did you win the war?"

Luna nodded and pressed her lips against Bruce's.

 **So I hope you liked it :D**


End file.
